


Keeping The Key

by cambarryshortcake



Series: Keeping the Key [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Stuff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambarryshortcake/pseuds/cambarryshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry moves into a new flat, and quickly realizes that his key opens the one next door. Assuming it must be his, he walks in on the flat owner in a more an compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping The Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exhibit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/gifts).



> cambarryshortcake.tumblr.com  
> @cambarrycaker  
> I do not own One Direction

Fifteen flights and seven boxes later, Harry finally managed to get all of his belongings outside of his new flat. Not that he could relax his burning legs when he got inside anyway since his old roommate took the couch. He couldn’t really say no the odd Irishman he’s shared a dorm with for four years, especially when he had such a compelling argument: Taking the couch and leaving the day Harry came back to pack

Said Irishman was currently on the phone with Harry, and he held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he shuffled through his shoulder bag. “I’m telling you this building needs a functioning elevator or a competent maintenance man,” he grumbled into the phone as he tossed packs of gum and tissues on the floor. 

“Y’know I woulda helped you,” Niall drawled, and Harry heard him moving around before jumping at a loud crash. “Fuck!” Niall yelled, and the speaker was muffled for a moment before he could hear Niall sighing. “I cracked my phone again.” 

“Of course you did. How are you going to survive without me?” He was growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of keys he was finding and pushed his hair out of his face. Maybe he should get it cut like Niall was always suggesting. 

Nah.

He finally felt metal on his fingers and pulled them out, ignoring the things he’d dropped on the floor. “Hey, Ni, I gotta run. Unpacking.” 

Niall took that as a sign to get the hell out of there and quickly hung up, not to Harry’s surprise. He leaned down to grab the things on the floor and threw them all in the bag with his phone. 

Once he had all of his things in order he pushed the key against the keyhole, but it didn’t go in. So he tried again. And again. He leaned down to examine the keyhole after the third attempt, and then looked at the key. Hell, it was a completely different shape. He couldn’t even force it if he tried. 

He huffed and flipped off the lock for a few moments before letting his hand fall to his side. How was he supposed to get inside now? He'd gotten a ride here from a friend who was heading out of town so there was no use calling her, and Niall's new place was still being renovated so he was crashing at his mate's. He glanced up at the top of the door and cursed the number 38 in his head. Not that he ever liked that number in the first place, but he sure as hell didn't like it now. 

Instead of standing wallowing in his own desperation for the whole night, Harry sat down on one of the many boxes and pulled his phone back out of the bag. Maybe he'd just been given the wrong key. That had to be it. The landlord would come give him the right one, and the stupid 37 on that key wouldn't haunt him ever-

He stopped mid-type, staring down at the key then back up to the number above the door. 37. 38. The door next to his had the flat numbers shining, brighter than the ones on 38, and it caught his eye: 37. Did he just get the numbers mixed up? He confused a lot of things (where he parked, anniversary dates, etc.) so it wasn't a crazy notion. 

Standing from where he sat Harry walked over to the door, and put his ear to it. He didn't hear any noise or voices, and there weren't any decorations outside this one like most of the others had. Maybe this one was his and he had just been stupid again. He put the key to the lock and slowly pushed it in, for some reason getting nervous. It fit, of course, and he turned the key and heard the lock click open. 

Hesitantly he stepped inside, and sighed in relief when no one jumped down his throat asking who this scrawny giant was doing in their flat. It was still quiet and he set his bag down on the kitchen counter. God, how embarrassing would that have been if he'd called the landlord because he was trying to get into the wrong flat? It probably looked like he was trying to break into some poor bloke's flat, or what if someone was inside? He swore he'd make it up to whoever it was. Maybe with cake since he used to be a baker, a fact he liked to bring up in conversation. 

The flat was empty, except for a bright blue bin next to the fridge. The previous owner must've left it, he thought, and tossed some wrappers from his bag in it. As he did, he saw a Maltesers bag on the bottom, and furrowed his brow. Huh?

As he reached down to look at it he heard a noise coming from one of the rooms, and jumped. Silence took back over, but then it came again, and again. Harry slowly reached for his bag, holding it in front of his chest for makeshift protection, and walked towards the sound. As he neared one of the doors he heard it clearly, and blushed as he realized what it was: Moaning. The hottest moaning he had ever heard, to be precise, and it was giving him a weird hard on. Every thought of "Who's in my flat?" and "How did they get in here?" flew out the window when he heard a desperate whimper from the other side of the door.

Slowly Harry put his hand on the knob and turned it, trying his hardest not to make any noise. He pushed the door open just a crack, and what he saw he almost couldn't comprehend.

A boy, looking way younger than Harry (but he couldn't be with those tattoos and that stubble), on his knees on a king sized bed. He could barely see his face since half of it was smushed against a pillow, but he saw the definition of his cheekbones and jaw and couldn't help but think of how that beautiful face would looked covered in his cum. 

What really caught his eye, though, was how fucking deep this boy's fingers were in himself. He was going way too fast and hard for someone who was just 'experimenting.' The thought only spurred Harry on more, and in the process of trying to push on his dick to relieve some of the tension his ring hit the knob. A small clank sound echoed throughout the room, and even though it was barely audible it was enough for the boy to notice. He quickly sat up, removing his fingers and instead reaching for the pillow he'd been moaning into to cover himself up. "Oh my god, who the fuck are you?" 

Harry stammered for a reply, too taken aback by this boy's full beauty; a curvy figure, eyes brighter and bluer than anything he'd ever seen, hair that he wanted to run his fingers through- He shook his head, scattering the odd thoughts and instead opened the door a little more. "M'Harry, this... is my flat."

"What? No it isn't," the boy snipped, "Kind of obviously mine, Harold." 

Harry reached into his pocket and held up the key. "The tenant gave me the key to this place, stranger, pretty sure it's mine." 

The boy's cheeks burned with anger and annoyance, and he threw the pillow at the door. It hit Harry's torso, and he took a step back in surprise. "Give me a minute. I don't want or need a stranger seeing my dick." 

Harry backed out of the room slowly, bring the door shut with him as he did. The pillow was at his feet, and he picked it up before walking to the main room. "What the fuck just happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know," the boy said, walking out of the room in a pair of sweats and a white shirt. He was even prettier without being a moaning mess, Harry thought, examining his face. Cute nose, cute hair, cute chin. Cute cute cute. 

Harry sat up on the counter, long legs dangling over it and heels hitting the side occasionally. He still had the key in his hand, and slid it across the surface of the counter to Louis. "37, see? I thought I was supposed to be in 38, but this is the key I got." 

The boy just raised a brow at him, and slid the key back over to Harry. "Ever think you just got the wrong key genius?"

"Well no..." 

"Obviously." 

Harry sighed and leaned back on his hands, back slouching. "So you're telling me I'm fucked?" he asked, and he didn't miss the way Louis' eyes scanned his body and face as he talked. 

"That's one way to put it," he mumbled, and crossed his arms over his chest. His chest rose and fell slowly as Harry saw his breathing get hard. "I'm Louis." 

Harry grinned slightly and stuck out his hand. Even if he had walked in on this guy getting off, he could still be polite. "Nice to meet you." 

Louis just looked at Harry's hand, almost like he was trying to size him up just from his fingers and palm, and eventually slid his hand into Harrys. God, he could've died right there. Louis' hands weren't really small, but compared to his gorilla hands they were so tiny. Just like him. Harry shook the small hand and smiled again. "So this is going to be really weird, but can I stay over here tonight? Kind of don't have a flat."

"Call the tenant," Louis snapped, going back on the offensive. "I don't need a monkey sleeping in my bed-"

"I didn't say I'd be in your bed."

"-And you have your own place next door." 

Harry just smiled more and leaned forward, hands on Louis' shoulders. He squeezed them gently before pouting. "Please? I won't make any noise, and I just got all my shit up those awful stairs, and I don't want to sleep in the hall where anyone could-"

"Oh my god, shut up, fine." Louis backed away from Harry's touch, and wiped his shoulders as if he had some kind of disease. "You can sleep in the guest room, alright? There's not a bed but I'll give you some blankets or something."

Harry put his fists in the air, a silent 'yay' leaving his lips. "Okay, well I'll have to repay you. Maybe I could bake you a cake! I used to be a-"

Louis put a hand up to stop him. "I'll think of something later. Right now, get out of my face before I change my mind." 

The grin on Harry's face grew smug, and he slung his bag over his shoulder. As he walked to the room across from Louis', he turned back to give him an obvious once-over. "And if you're going to do 'that' again, either try to keep it down or come get me. I'll be in here all night." He waited to see the redness on Louis' cheeks before closing the door. 

\---

It actually didn't take that long for Louis to start up again, much to Harry's surprise. He was laying out the blankets Louis had thrown at him when he heard a loud groan, much louder than before, and put his ear up to his own door. Obviously didn't help much, but the noises weren't really helping him either. He pushed the door open and heard the springs of Louis' bed creak.

Before any rational thought could stop him, Harry opened Louis' door and leaned against the frame, arms across his chest so he wouldn't palm his cock. He had a disinterested look on his face even though the sight in front of him was making him sweat.

Louis was laying on his back, feet planted and knees up. His hand was jerking his cock, which was red and throbbing from where Harry could see. And he was making these little noises that were driving him crazy. A whimper, a whine, a breathy moan. 

Harry cleared his throat loudly, and Louis froze, his fingers tightening around himself visably. "I told you to keep it down," Harry sighed, a hand going through his messy hair. "Or you'd have to come get me, and you didn't do either." 

Louis swallowed, and Harry saw his Adam's apple bob. "Shut up," he whispered, "Shut up and help me get off." 

Harry's eyes widened just a fraction in surprise. "Help you get off?" He repeated. "Why, Louis, isn't that a tad homosexual?"

"Shut the hell up," Louis breathed shakily. "This is how you can pay me back, yeah? Get me off, fuck." 

Harry pushed himself off the door frame, and pushed the door closed with his foot before walking into the room. "I mean, if you insist..." 

Louis just nodded as Harrys hand came to sit on his knee. His fingers tapped on the skin there a moment before sliding Down his thigh, making Louis shudder and shut his eyes tightly. He'd had casual hookups before, everyone has, but this was definitely new. This kid touching him oddly lightly but still enough pressure to make his skin burn, how was he doing that?

"Can you turn over for me?" Harry asked, nudging his knee as he spoke. Louis hesitated for a few seconds before complying, his body twisting so he was on his knees, lower half pressed against the bed. He didn't know why but he was suddenly feeling kind of nervous. Was this okay? Did Harry want him a different way?

All thoughts rushed out of his head as he felt Harrys hands on his bum, fingers softly kneading at the flesh. He gasped quietly, not expecting the sudden contact but enjoying it nonetheless. "D-do you have-" His words were cut off by Harrys fucking tongue roughly licking inside of him, the saliva mixing with his sweat. Louis couldn't find his voice, eyes just wide and mouth hanging open before a pinch on his bum made him moan loudly, all of that pleasure coming out at once. 

He tried rutting against the sheets, hips jerking but Harry’s hands held him in place. “Why won’t you sit still?” Harry asked, his thumb pressing into his rim slightly. “I didn’t know I was that good…”

Louis flushed. “Shut up,” he mumbled, but tried his best to stop moving, though it was hard. 

After a few more minutes of agonizing torture, Harry pulled back to admire his work. Saliva was running down his taint to his balls, which was a hell of a sight. “Got any lube?” he asked casually. 

Louis, on the other hand, looked quite speechless as far as Harry could tell. His cute hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his cute lips were parted as he panted heavily against his hand. Cute cute. 

“I- Yeah,” he said quietly, so quiet Harry barely heard it. “In the.. The drawer, over there.” 

Harry stepped off the bed to reach into Louis’ dresser, where he pulled out a plastic tube of strawberry flavored lube. “Really? Strawberry?” 

“As if you never had weird sex stuff,” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. This guy was fucking a guy he’d walked in on wanking, of course he had some strange fetish or something. 

“Can’t say i have, Lou,” Harry chuckled, his hair falling into his face. “Though, I’m not sure what you consider ‘weird.’” As he spoke he opened the cap and poured some of the cold goo on his fingers. He rubbed it around a little to warm it up. 

With one hand going to start unbuttoning his shirt, the other pressed against Louis’ rim, making him squirm. Some of the lube dripped off his fingers and fell on the sheets, making Louis kick Harry’s leg. “You’re cleaning that up later.”

“Later,” Harry repeated, emphasizing it with his pointer finger pressing into him. Louis’ rim clenched around the digit, tight even though he had had his own fingers inside him only a little while before. 

“Harry,” he breathed, eyes shutting in bliss as he rocked back on Harry’s finger. True, he hadn’t gotten laid in quite some time, but this was.. Weird. He was never this eager, especially with a stranger. 

Harry only continued to tease him, his finger never going too deep and never hitting just the right spot. He knew where it was, obviously, because when he did hit it Louis had froze and let out a flurry of desperate noises. So he decided he’d rather avoid it, if anything to make this harder on Louis. 

And Louis was finding it rather annoying. He liked being teased, almost more than anything, but this was getting to be too much. Harry’s long fingers fucking into him but still somehow not fucking him, being able to feel Harry’s breath on his lower back, it was a bit overwhelming.

“I get that you’re trying to, fuck, tease me and all,” Louis said, pausing to take a breath. “But could you please-” 

Before he could even finish Harry added another finger, this time shoving them both in as far as they could go. Louis cried out, gasping until his throat was raw while Harry sat back in amazement. He was so tight and wet and warm, how could he refuse him what he wanted?

When he hit his prostate, instead of avoiding it he started prodding it hard and fast, making Louis go limp. Small whimpers and whines echoed through the room as Louis’ face grew redder and redder. 

“Fuck me,” Louis blurted, “Please, Harry, just fuck me.” 

Harry only grinned and added a third finger to his already stretched out hole. “Hm? Want me that bad, princess?” he teased. 

The smaller boy only nodded, and attempted to turn over, doing it successfully after a few attempts. He reached up and pulled Harry down by his neck, attaching his lips to the younger’s neck. 

For the first time since he walked in Harry let out a small moan. His hands flew to his trousers to push them down, and after he kicked them off he did the same with his boxers. 

Louis glanced down to get an approximate size of him, and involuntarily gave a small needy whine, only making Harry move faster. Of course he was hung, what else should he have expected from someone with so much confidence? Harry pushed Louis so he was laying flat on his back, his legs going around his hips.

“Condom?” Harry breathed shakily, showing nervousness for the first time. Louis nodded a little and reached over to the side of his bed, taking a few attempts to open the bedside drawer. His fingers felt the foil of the condom and pulled it out. He quickly tore it open and shoved it in Harry's hand for him to roll on, not wanting to force himself back up because his back was starting to hurt. 

Once Harry had it on he leaned forward, pressing kisses to Louis’ neck and jaw. Before Louis could protest Harry quickly kissed him, licking past his lips to deepen the kiss. Louis resisted at first- this was a weird ass hook up after all- but eventually gave in, closing his eyes and moaning blissfully against his lips.

With Louis distracted Harry started pushing into him, trying to go slow for Louis’ sake. The smaller boy gasped against his lips, his rim stretching much farther than it had with his fingers. 

“H-Harry,” he stuttered, mustering up all his strength to say just that word. 

“I know baby, bear with me,” Harry whispered, rocking his hips forward a little and making Louis groan. 

Louis tried to be embarrassed. He tried to get red in the face and tell Harry that he didn't want to be coddled but he couldn't. 

He really tried. 

So instead, he leaned into his embrace and held his breath as Harry finally bottomed out. 

Harrys head lolled forward and he kissed from Louis' shoulder to his collarbone, up his neck, and stayed there as he tried to make the darkest, biggest love bites he could. Louis moaned a little, hips rocking unconsciously and causing Harry's cock to shift inside him. His moans grew desperate as he felt it move, and almost immediately started rocking back on it more, needing friction. 

Before he could pout about Harry not moving the younger snapped his hips up, hands coming up to pin Louis' hands down on the bed. 

Louis' breathing quickened and he felt his cheeks redden. He could feel his stubbornness slipping away by the second and he knew he couldn't last long until he gave in to Harry's touch.

He realised his eyes were closed and when he looked up, Harry's light green eyes were now a dark smolder, Picking out every detail on his face. He looked away suddenly, feeling slightly self conscious. Harry's lips grew into a pout so he left little nips at Louis' jawline and shoulder. 

"God, you look so pretty," Harry whispered as he watched Louis' face, savoring the little gasps and "uh uh uh"s leaving his lips. 

Louis shook his head as best he could, which wasn't much. "M'not pretty," he said through a whimper, trying to sound convincing. He knew he didn't, his voice betraying him by cracking into a loud moan as Harry started to move faster.

“Harry,” he said softly, almost sure that he hadn’t said anything at all until Harry turned to meet his eyes. He lowered his head to kiss him, this kiss softer, an odd feeling compared to how hard he was fucking into him. 

Louis attempted to say something but couldn't form any coherent words. Harry noticed, and used one hand to hold his cheek, his thumb going across his bottom lip. "Yeah?"

He whispered, then cleared his throat to say it louder. "F-faster." 

Harry immediately did, leaning over his small body and pushing him into the mattress. Louis cried out, his legs wrapping tightly around Harrys body to bring him closer, deeper. 

"Harry, Harry," he moaned quietly, closing his eyes tight as he felt the edge approaching. "Gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." His voice cracked on the last word, making it high pitched. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked, a smirk playing on his lips as he pecked Louis' lips. "You feel good baby? Cum from my cock fucking your tight little arse?"

Louis' mouth fell open and he rolled his hips desperately, feeling his blood boil at Harry's words. His moans grew louder and higher until he hit his peak, cum spurting from his cock and across his stomach. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry mumbled, pounding into him for a little while longer before finishing off into the condom. It wasn’t the cleanest finish; he was sweating profusely and laying on top of Louis, but it sure as hell wasn’t the worst. 

Louis tried to catch his breath, head tipped back against the sweat covered pillow with a man splayed on top of him, and he swallowed thickly. “Get off.”

Harry leaned back a little, surprised. “Huh?”

“I said get off. You’re sticky as hell and I need a shower.”

He quickly scooted to the other side of the bed, away from Louis, and tried not to show how disappointed he was. Sure all they did was fuck, but he expected a little less hostility. 

Louis, on the other hand, stood from the bed, hiding the limp in his walk, and made his way to the bathroom door. He turned the knob before looking back at Harry. “Aren’t you coming?”

Harry looked up and just smirked, tossing the condom in a bin on his way to Louis. “Wouldn’t miss it,” he whispered, hand on his hip as he kissed his neck. “So then, neighbor, it’s nice to formally meet you. I’m Harry, and I think I’ll be keeping this key.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of writing a sequel! I'm not a very fast writer so just wait and see :)


End file.
